


getting even, getting you

by decoying



Series: dans les jeux, avec vous [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decoying/pseuds/decoying
Summary: Ajay glances at the map on her wrist. “Ring’s closing in two, but we safe here.“ A hand snakes around Wraith’s waist with intent. “You bet not hold back, you hear?”Wraith smiles. “Wasn’t planning on it.”
Relationships: Lifeline | Ajay Che/Wraith | Renee Blasey, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: dans les jeux, avec vous [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866634
Kudos: 16





	getting even, getting you

**Author's Note:**

> this is something of a sequel to [this](%E2%80%9C) :)
> 
> head’s up that wraith is trans in this fic. it’s deliberately vague and nothing’s referred to, but i am looking deep into your eyes and promising you she is not cis (and neither am i! so everybody be cool)

The games can wait.

Dumb and dumber made Ajay wait long enough last time. Wraith spent a few nights up late, scheming ways to get back at them for leaving her alone to work off some stupid sexual tension, and they’ve finally got a plan. Shame that Ajay’s squad will get caught in the crossfire, but she’s sure Gibraltar and Octane will find a way to keep busy. From the looks those two give each other, they probably won’t need guns to do it.

She chose her teammates on purpose. Wasn’t hard; Wraith has a reputation, and she doesn’t often ask for favors. Probably, some people would find that suspicious. Crypto definitely did. But for Mirage, this is a rare privilege. Well, Wraith hopes he enjoys it while it lasts. 

It won’t be long. 

She breaks off her squad late and cuts off communication. She can hear Mirage calling after her as they dive towards Water Treatment, but she aims long, weaving through the tree cover of the swamps and heading north as long as she can. When she lands, someone’s waiting for her.

Ajay’s leaning against the door of one wrecked-out building on the far edge of the swamps, her bright grin putting the old, rotting frame to shame. “Where ya been?”

“Waiting on you,” she says, and closes the distance.

Ajay’s back presses against the wall, it and the floor creaking in warning. It’s not the most romantic spot. They’re both sweating under their tactical gear, half-soaked from the heat of the swamps. The smell is worse, acrid and rot, but this close Ajay smells like cinnamon and flowers and whatever the best smell in the universe is. The longer they’re here, the easier it is for Wraith to ignore the shitty atmosphere in favor of something better. 

Ajay glances at the map on her wrist. “Ring’s closing in two, but we safe here.“ A hand snakes around Wraith’s waist with intent. “You bet not hold back, you hear?” 

Wraith smiles. “Wasn’t planning on it.”

The first kiss is like first blood. That thrumming through your veins, warm all over. Daunting. Exhilarating. A promise of things to come.

Ajay’s back is pressed flat against the wall, but she’s no cornered prey. She fits a knee between Wraith’s legs and  _ presses _ , an addicting friction that has Wraith panting into the kiss. She returns the favor with a bite to Ajay’s bottom lip, pawing at her chest with no grace. She gets one hand under her tank top, cupping one jelly breast and thumbing her nipple. The other hand goes low, rubbing between her legs through the rough material of her cargo pants. One knee still pressed between Wraith’s legs, Ajay’s start wobbling.

“Come on then,” Ajay says, eyes lidded when she pulls away. “Ain’t got all day.”

Ajay’s fingers go to her own fly. Wraith does her part, pushing up her shirt so she can get her mouth where they both want it. A mouth on her breast and Ajay’s head tips back, exposing the long, elegant column of her throat. God, shit, Wraith could mark her up all day and night. The heat between her own legs is getting distracting, no contact to tide her over while she works, but that’s fine. She can wait. This is about Ajay.

She tongues around her nipple, sucking it into her mouth while her other hand ghosts over the flat planes of her stomach, toying with the little bow on the front of her underwear. Ajay makes an impatient noise and pushes Wraith’s hand whwre it belongs. 

Wraith laughs low in her throat. “I got you.”

“Well get on with it then,” she says, all challenge.

So her hand snakes lower, teasing Ajay through wet fabric. Two fingers work their way around, pressure just where she wants it. Rubbing the spot that makes her eyes roll back, makes her sing. The sounds she makes, god—angels must sound like that. 

“Renee. You—ya always get the—shit, girl.” She’s babbling a string of words, obscenities and encouragement and when she gets like this, Wraith can do nothing but oblige. “Keep it goin’, now.”

To make them louder, sweeter, Wraith swirls her tongue around her nipple. She dips her fingers over and inside, gets to where it’s wet enough to drown, until Ajay’s hips are moving on their own, fucking herself on Wraiths fingers. The heel of her hand is held hard against her clit, a press of it that’s gotta have her seeing stars.

“That’s it,” Wraith says, tonguing her way up from her breast to mark her neck. “Come on.”

Ajay’s hips press in harder. From the back of her throat, she wines. 

When it’s too much to take, Wraith’s other hand rubs between her own legs, a soft press to tide her over when Ajay’s got her going crazy. 

Her wrist is bent wrong. Her arm is cramping, the ring is closing, and if their squads aren’t dead, Wraith will eat her own kunai—but none of that matters. She slides in another finger. She presses her palm harder against Ajay’s clit.

“I’m—faster, Renee, don’t ya dare stop now—“

Wraith doesnt. She fucks Ajay hard and fast, rubbing herself with her other hand until they’re both gasping for breath, with only each other for air, lips crashing together for any anchor in the storm.

Ajay’s stomach goes taut. Her legs shake and her head tips back, banging against splintering wood. She moans loud and sweet as she comes hard on Wraith’s hand, a flood of wet and tremors wracking her body. Wraith fucks her through it, riding out the aftershocks until she comes back down to earth, breathing hard. 

She wraps her arms around Wraith and slots her knee back between her legs, Wraith all too grateful for the help. She’s chasing her orgasm like a final kill, and the way she’s rubbing herself on Ajay’s thigh is obscene but she’s so close, she’s almost there. 

Ajay’s in her ear, voice low and commanding, she she says, “Come on, then. Show me.”

Her vision goes black with the force of it, moaning into the damp skin of Ajay’s throat, sticky heat spreading between her legs. Ajay rides her through the tidal wave, whispering in her ear, goading her, wringing out all she can.

When she floats back down to herself, feeling like jumping back into existence from a phase, Ajay kisses her temple. There’s not much in the way of cleanup, but they manage, fixing each other’s clothes and accounting for what little gear they picked up on their way. In the afterglow, Wraith almost has the decency to feel bad about ditching her teammates.

That is, until they both turn on their communications.

Ajay’s squad is still alive and closing in for the next ring. Wraith’s last message is Mirage cursing her out, punctuated by the static pop of Crypto’s drone exploding in the background. After that, it’s their two names on the kill feed. The two women share a look, and neither of them can help but laugh.

So maybe they’ll both kill her when they‘re back on the drop ship. But before they part ways, Ajay presses a kiss to Wraith’s lips, and she really can’t bring herself to regret it.

At lease she helped Ajay get even. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for making everyone fuck in the games because you KNOW they got their shit rocked the second they found another squad. rip


End file.
